There's Always a Trace
by Caithrine Glidewell
Summary: The worlds are cooperating,the Olivias are getting along, things are finally beginning to balance out, but one question is circling one girl. Who is Peter Bishop? Post The Day We Died, Season 3 Finale
1. Chapter 1

**There's Always a Trace**

Olivia paced back and forth in the bathroom as she waited for Olivia to come over. She knew she'd be here any second, but she needed to do this. It had been three weeks and she couldn't put it off any longer.

Although she questioned why exactly she _was_ doing this. Honestly it wasn't even _possible_. Not unless she's had some kind of _miraculous_ immaculate conception…

But she'd just missed her second period in a row. There was something in her that told her she _could be-_

_The timer went off on her phone and she finally let herself look down at the pregnancy test on the counter._

_She picked it up with a heavy breath. She didn't know how, but she was definitely pregnant. _

_Olivia ran her finger from the symbol on the strip down to the key printed on the plastic. There was no way to deny that it read positive._

_The doorbell rang and she dropped the test into the sink in surprise. Leaving it there, she went to answer the door._

_On the other side, she saw the red haired Olivia with a smile on her face, "Hey."_

"_Hey, come in," Olivia said, gesturing to the open space of her apartment._

_Olivia walked in and stood looking around absently, searching for conversation._

_Olivia suddenly had a very strong feeling that she had forgotten something, that there was someone she should call. She glanced towards her bed room to see if her phone was in there, thinking if she could find it then maybe it'd help her remember._

"_Hey, are you good? You seem distracted," the other Olivia pointed out, pulling Olivia from her thoughts._

_Olivia shook her head, "Yeah, yeah. Its just been a weird day," Olivia told her with an odd half smile._

"_Isn't it always?" Olivia asked, and they both chuckled a bit, "Let me use your restroom and then you can tell me about it."_

"_Sure," Olivia nodded, and watched as Olivia disappeared behind the bathroom door._

_Olivia sat on the arm of the couch, trying to remember what was nagging at the edge of her brain. If it would just come to her…_

_Lost in thought, it felt like only seconds before the red haired Olivia returned from the bathroom._

"_Olivia, what is this?"_

_Pulled from her reverie, Olivia looked up to see her immerging from the bathroom, the pregnancy test in her hands as she stared down at it. When Olivia looked at her, she looked up to meet her eyes._

"_You're pregnant?" She asked, holding up the test._

_Olivia took a deep breathy, "Yup."_

"_Who's? Have you gotten a boyfriend since we switched back, because I haven't seen one around," Olivia joked, then for half a second turned serious, "Wait, did you… while you were on my side?"_

"_No," Olivia was quick to correct, "No one. And besides, if it had happened over there, I think I'd be a bit more obviously pregnant."_

_Olivia nodded as she walked over to stand next to Olivia by the couch, "So who's."_

"_Honestly?" Olivia asked, and her double nodded to spur her on, "I don't know."_

_Olivia went wide eyed, "I didn't think you the type. I know you pretty well. I am you," Olivia scoffed, "I mean I know that's what I told mom about Henry, but we both know it was Peter's."_

"_Who?" Olivia asked in confusion._

_Olivia turned to her, just as confused, "Who what?"_

"_Henry and Peter? Who are they?"_

"_I don't know who your talking about," Olivia retorted._

"_Yes, you just said they're names. Something about knowing Henry was Peter's?"_

_Olivia confused expression deepened and shook shook her head, licking her upper lip, "I don't know. I… I mean, Henry is the man who heped you escape the other side… but Peter… I don't know."_


	2. Chapter 2

The Olivias stood in the kitchen, each with a cup of tea, as pasta cooked on the stove.

"Have you been to the lab yet today?" Olivia asked.

The red haired Olivia put her cup aside and answered, "Yeah, I dropped by to take Walter a box of melasadas from a bakery down in the Bronchs that I used to bring him things from when… when I was here," She told her, stumbling on the sensitive topic.

"Oh," Olivia nodded, turning back to the stove, "Was Walternate still there?"

"No, he left last night with Brandon saying he might consider returning to work out a peace agreement. I wouldn't hold your breath. We'll probably have to send someone over to talk to him there if we ever expect to get him to cooperate."

"What about you? Don't you need to get home, I mean, where does Frank think you are?" Olivia asked as she dipped her finger in the sauce and then licked it off.

Olivia laughed, "Frank's not missing me. When Walternate locked me up for trying to warn you, he was quick to inform everyone that I had gone on a highly classified solo mission and no one was to question it," She shook her head half in disbelief.

"Still, Liv, don't you want to get back to him?" Olivia asked, now with the look of a concerned friend, leaning against the counter.

The other Olivia shrugged, stepping further into the kitchen, "I guess, but… I never really realized how much I'd miss this side. Everything is so much better here. People are still oblivious, living without constant fear. Last week was the first time, outside of those three weeks, in the last 4 years I'd had someone smile at me when I thanked them for something… No one smiles at a Fringe Agent there. They just nod respectfully with a look as if the symbol on our shoulder is a reminder of everything that's wrong in our world," She picked the cup of tea back up from the counter and was staring into the liquid, "I'll go back when the time comes."

A moment of silence fell between them, and Olivia looked down to biting her lip before glancing behind her to see the last seconds ticking down on the timer, "Lunch is ready."

The red head looked up at her and nodded. Olivia smiled back and grabbed plates, walking towards the table. Olivia caught her arm, "Thank you, really."

The following Tuesday, Olivia sat waiting for the doctor to return to her exam room with the results of her real pregnancy test. She generally wasn't one to be on edge but she was swinging her legs nervously over the side of the cot and immediately stood up when the door opened.

"Well, Olivia," The doctor said slowly, looking down at the chart, "You are definitely pregnant. Congratulations."

"You're sure?" She asked again, hoping that she was hearing things or this was just a terrible dream.

"Yep, there's no doubt about it," He said too chipperly for Olivia's taste.

"I havent slept with anyone in nearly 4 years," Olivia half snapped.

The doctor looked up at her, "Really?" Olivia nodded, "Then I guess its divine intervention that brought you here."

Late Thursday morning, Olivia paced outside of Broyle's office. She had another lunch date with Olivia but she didn't care. She was trying to plan the most strategic way to tell her boss that she would be out of the field in just a few months.

The door to his office opened and she froze, looking up.

"Are you just go to stand outside my office all day, Agen Dunham, or were you planning on coming in?"

"Uh-Yes sir," Olivia walked into his Office and Broyles shut the door behind them before turning to face Olivia.

"So why are you here?" He asked of her.

"I have something I need to tell you," Olivia spat out.

"Then tell me agent."

"Sir I'm… I'm pregnant," Olivia told him.

Broyles took a slow step forward, "I see, how far along?"

"Eight weeks," Olivia said solidly, trying to make short work of this.

Broyles nodded, "And what does Bishop make of this?"

Olivia was puzzled, "Dr. Bishop? I haven't told him yet…"

"No, Peter, the father, where does he stand?" Broyles demanded.

Olivia shook her head, "Who _is_ Peter Bishop?"


	3. Chapter 3

There's Always a Trace

Chapter 3

"I'm pulling you out of the field immediately," Broyles told her after they were situated at his desk.

"Sir! No, I need to work," Olivia objected.

"And you can work. At a desk. On the other side of that window," he gestured to the window that looked out over his division with his pen, "or at the lab."

"You need me in the field," Olivia tried to persuade him.

"I will still have you in the field," Broyles said and Olivia looked at him with confusion, "she didn't tell you?" Broyles sighed and crossed his arms on his desk, "Olivia filed an official request to transfer to our Fringe Division."

"What?... No, she didn't tell me. I'm actually late to meet her for lunch. She was probably going to tell me then," Olivia said the last part more to herself than her commanding officer, "what about her boyfriend?"

"We haven't discussed him yet. Either way, Olivia, you are out of the field. Now go to your lunch."

She called Olivia on her way to the cafe they had agreed to meet at and apologized for being late. Glancing at the clock on the dash after she hung up, she realized she was lucky Olivia hadn't left yet.

"Hey, sorry again," Olivia said as she sat at the table where Liv was going over something on her tab.

"No, it's fine. Although I didn't peg you as someone to be late. I thought that was just my thing," Olivia smiled as she put down her tablet.

Olivia laughed, "You ARE me! What did you expect."

They both laughed and Olivia's red haired double called over a waiter.

Olivia smiled and clasped her hands together, elbows on the table, as he walked away, "he's cute. Wonder how he feels about kids?"

Olivia reached across the table and her double dodged her as she tried to slap her arm. They both laughed.

"Speaking of cute guys, Broyles told me you applied for transfer."

Liv took a sip of her drink and played with the straw, "what does that have to do with cute guys?"

"What about Frank?" Olivia asked.

"We haven't talked about it yet. He has his job. They need him there. When I go to get things together, we'll talk about it."

"They need YOU over there," Olivia reciprocated.

"You need me more here. There are hundreds of Fringe agents there who can do what I do. You have two and one is barely lucid. I have real experience with the things that can save your world."

Olivia sighed, "I just want to make sure you're making the right decision."

Liv laughed humorlessly, "right! Before I came here, Walternate was holding me in a dark cell. Who's to say I'd even have a job there anymore. He deems me a traitor. I'm clueless as to why he kept me alive."

When Olivia got home she dropped her keys and jacket carelessly on the table next to the door, running her hands through her hair. Today had felt long and tiring and she was ready to pour herself a glass of whiskey.

As she walked towards the kitchen she tripped over the corner of the area rug, turning and falling so that she sat on the arm of the couch barely avoiding falling backwards onto it.

Suddenly images flooded her mind. She grabbed the hand of a man she didn't recognize. They were in the kitchen at Walter Bishop's house. Then they were at the top of the stairs and she tripped falling back so she was sitting on the top one. The man crouched down next to her, cupping her cheek,"you belong with me," he leaned in and kissed her.

She could feel sheets soft against her back and his lips on her neck. Olivia gasped when he thrust inside of her.

"Peter!"


	4. Chapter 4

There's Always a Trace

Chapter 4

"Peter..." the name escaped her lips as she fell to the floor, clutching her chest. Her heart beat hard, her breath fast and shallow.

Olivia scrambled to get up and fumbled through her jacket pockets to get her phone.

"Oliv-Olivia, get here now."

Twenty minutes later Olivia threw the door open to find her alternate on the other side. She gripped her by the collar pulling her inside and shoving her against the table by the door.

"Who is Peter Bishop?" Olivia growled at her.

"Olivia, what're you-"

She shoved her harder, "Who is he? You know. You said his name the other day. Who is he?" Olivia knocked her against the table again hard.

"Olivia stop," Liv moved quickly to hit her arm away and turned her so her back was to her, arm twisted as if she was going to cuff her. She leaned forward to whisper in her alternate's ear, "Olivia calm down."

Olivia took a deep breath that quickly turned from heated to jagged and tears spilled onto her cheeks. She collapsed to the floor as sobs erupted through her, Olivia barely catching her before her head hit as she fainted...

Olivia opened her eyes slowly. They felt dry and heavy. As the blur in her vision dissipated she could see her alternate at her bedside.

This confused her. Why would she be here?

Olivia began to sit up but her arm was stuck. She looked to see her left arm handcuffed to the headboard.

Olivia blinked frantically, "What's going on?"

Liv sat cool and calm, emotionless, with her legs crossed and her arms crossed on her chest, "Are you going to throw me against a wall again?"

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Last night. Do you remember any of what you were saying?" Olivia thought but her head just hurt. What happened last night? "Olivia, do you remember what you asked me? Do you remember Peter Bishop?"

Olivia blinked again and shook her head, "No... No I don't remember anything."


End file.
